Princesse
by Gaeriel69
Summary: Suite de OS plus ou moins indépendants sur le personnage de Kougyoku. Présence de Sinkou par la suite !
1. Honneur

Bonjour à tous !

Après avoir regardé la saison 2 de Magi, cela m'a donné envie de me plonger dans un petit projet. Adorant Kougyoku, et regrettant qu'elle soit absente du fandom français, j'ai décidé d'écrire pour elle, à travers elle. Il s'agira d'une suite de OS; certains se suivront de façon plus ou moins directe, d'autres non. Il y aura aussi la présence de Sinbad, puisque j'aime beaucoup ce pairing, bien qu'il soit délicat.

Lisant les scans il y a des risques de spoil, mais je l'avertirais au début de mes OS lorsque ce sera le cas.

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Ps : Si vous avez des idées de mot à exploiter pour les Os, n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre par review, je retranscrirais tout ceux qui feront germer une idée dans ma petite tête !

###

L'honneur a toujours été une notion importante au sein de l'empire Kou. Il en va sûrement de même dans les autres empires car il en incombe aux familles royales comme la notre.

Mon frère Kouen a toujours été couvert par la gloire. Il est l'honneur de notre famille, notre espoir, notre roi. Il nous guide sans faillir, imposant, déterminé. Commandant en chef des armées de notre Empire, tous ont confiance en lui. Soldats, populations, famille. Comment cela en serait-il autrement ?

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne je l'ai toujours admirée, muette. Alors que je savais à peine marcher, que l'on m'avait ramené au palais pour y vivre, recluse, il m'arrivait de le voir au loin. Bien que beaucoup plus jeune, il émanait déjà de lui ce sentiment de puissance et de domination. Je l'admirais et à la fois je le craignais. Je n'étais qu'une princesse non-désirée, une gamine dont on ne sait que faire. Calfreutée dans mes quartiers, je grandis seule, sans avoir le moindre ami. Il m'arrivait parfois de croiser des membres de ma famille; mes demis-soeurs, ces princesses, qui ne voyaient en moi qu'une fillette qui n'avait pas sa place parmi elles.

Je grandis avec la pensée qu'elles n'avaient pas tord. Je subissais leurs messes-basses sans jamais me rebeller, me contentait de rester dans ma solitude, n'ayant connue qu'elle. Je rêvais parfois de m'évader, de n'être qu'une paysanne vivant avec sa famille, à l'extérieur, mais en fin de compte il ne s'agissait que de rêves. Bien que méprisée, je restais la huitième princesse de cette empire. Un potentiel pour l'avenir, une utilité toute trouvée. Je grandis sans connaître la gloire ni l'honneur...

Jusqu'à ce jour. Lorsque mes pas me conduisirent auprès d'eux. Ren... Ce demi-frère que j'admirais tant, si grand, si magnifique, avec ce regard de braises... Et Judal. Le Magi de notre royaume, cet homme joueur et craint, que je ne connaissais que de nom. Ils m'ont tendus leur main, m'ont permis de trouver ma place auprès des miens.

Des lors, je fis tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour faire honneur à ma famille. Je conquis un donjon, devenant l'alliée de la djinn Vinéa, et m'entraîna avec acharnement pour développer mes pouvoirs, pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi, pour pouvoir protéger ma famille.

Car l'honneur a certes son importance, mais rien ne remplacera les liens qui se sont formés avec les miens.


	2. Reine

Hello !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Little Hazelnut et à PainfulLove pour vos gentilles reviews !

Je suis plus que ravie de pouvoir faire plaisir et de partager mes récits avec d'autres fans de Kougyoku, j'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire autant ! Je fais avancer petit à petit l'histoire au fil des os, selon le mot qui me donne envie d'écrire. Il n'y a donc pas encore de spoils en perspective ;)

###

Je crois bien avoir été la dernière au sein du palais à apprendre quant à mon futur mariage. Comme pour mes demis-soeurs avant moi, celui-ci a été arrangé pour le bien de notre famille et de l'empire Kô. Pourtant, j'aurais simplement aimé que l'un de mes frères vienne me le dire, malgré ma timidité d'enfant qui m'a toujours tenue un peu éloigné d'eux par le passé.

Je viens tout juste d'explorer le labyrinthe de Vinea, acquérant ainsi une grande puissance et obtenant le respect de ma famille. Avec une djinn à mes côtés, j'ai enfin réussit à leur montrer que j'étais digne d'eux et que je pouvais porter le nom de Ren sans le salir. Je pensais devenir une guerrière, avoir un jour la chance d'avoir mes propres troupes, de devenir général... Lorsque Judal est apparut ce soir-là au bord de mon balcon, m'annonçant avec un sourire qui lui est propre que j'étais promise au roi de Balbad afin de conclure un traité entre les deux pays, devenant ainsi leur reine.

Je savais que ce jour viendrais, comme il est venu pour chacune de mes soeurs. En tant que princesses, notre rôle est d'être mariés afin de faire prospérer l'empire. Les plus chanceuses d'entre nous deviennent reines, les autres resteront des membres de l'empire Kô dans leur coeur... Mais naïvement, j'avais cru pendant un temps que ce ne serait pas mon destin. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir rencontré un homme, croiser son regard et avoir le coup de foudre... Qu'il me fasse la cours, que nous finissions par faire un mariage d'amour et que je devienne sa princesse...

Ce sont des rêves de petites filles du peuple, pas ceux d'une princesse de l'empire de Kô, et je le savais déjà. Malgré tout, alors que je suis en route pour pouvoir rencontre et me marier avec ce roi dont je ne sais rien, j'ose au moins espérer qu'il saura plaire à mon coeur...

Malgré tout, je ne reculerais pas, jamais. Je me marierais la tête haute et ferais hauteur à ma famille et à l'empire. Je suis une Ren, rien ne peut me faire peur.


	3. Solitude

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui, je suis toujours en vie o/

Je continue donc ma petite suite d'OS par un thème qui m'a traversé l'esprit en relisant la discussion que Alibaba et Kougyoku ont eus à Sindoria après le match. J'espère que cela va vous plaire !

Dans un autre registre, je vais commencer la traduction d'un long one shot anglais que je vous recommande si vous vous débrouillez avec cette langue : Salvation. Du Sinkou, une œuvre à lire !

###

D'aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, j'ai toujours été seule. Je ne me souviens pas de la tendresse de ma mère, de ses mots d'amour, de ses attentions à mon égard. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle en ait eu un jour. Ma naissance a été un fardeau pour cette femme à la place de choix, une simple courtisane devenue l'une des maîtresses du frère de l'empereur. Sauf que la venue d'une bâtarde ne se fait jamais sans fracas...

Je ne sais pas comment ma mère est décédée. Il y a des chances pour que ce ne soit pas naturel, mais je ne souhaite pas le savoir. Après tout, sa mort coïncide étrangement avec celle de l'ancien roi. Ce que j'ai retenu de cette période est le soldat qui m'a emmené jusqu'au palais. Je n'ai rencontré mon père qu'une seule fois avant de me retrancher dans cette chambre sombre, seule.

La solitude est devenue mon amie, ma compagne. J'ai appris à la respecter et à l'accepter, de la faire mienne.

Pourtant, j'ai toujours voulut n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul ami. Quelqu'un avec qui parler, rire, sur qui je pourrais compter. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je l'aurais voulut. Les gens du bas-peuple ressentent trop de peur ou de respect pour accepter de se lier à moi. Ceux de mon rang ne me considèrent pas comme l'une des leurs de par mes origines.

Ka Kobun fut le seul à briser la carapace que j'ai forgé pour résister au monde extérieur. Je me fiche de ses intentions, de ce qu'il pourrait penser. Il est devenu mon roc, mon unique soutien dans ce palais si effrayant... Mais cela n'a pas fait de lui mon ami.

Les années sont passées, j'ai réussit à m'ouvrir petit à petit à ceux qui m'entourent, grâce à Kouen et Judal, qui m'ont aidée à trouver ma voie. C'est grâce au Magi et à son insistance que j'ai pu faire parti d'un groupe d'expédition et que j'y ai rencontré Vinea...

Vinea. La Djinn de la tristesse et de l'isolement. N'est-ce pas ironique que ce soit elle qui m'ait acceptée en tant que Reine ?

J'ai compris ce jour là que je ne devais pas faire de ma solitude un fardeau mais une force.


	4. Amitié

Bonjour tout l'monde !

Nouvel os pour aujourd'hui, un peu plus long que les précédents. Cette fois encore, un thème qui m'est venu spontanément en pensant à Kougyoku, je pense que cela vous paraîtra à vous aussi évident. Bonne lecture !

###

Bien que j'ai désormais accepté que le solitude ne soit pas mon fardeau mais ma force, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir plus de la vie. Si ceux qui m'entourent réussissent à avoir des compagnons en qui ils ont suffisamment confiance pour pouvoir les nommer amis pourquoi ne serait-ce pas mon cas à moi aussi ?

Il fut une époque où j'ai considéré Ka Koubun comme étant mon ami. J'étais encore jeune et naïve, je me suis accrochée à la seule personne qui était à mes côtés. Il avait été le seul à rester près de moi, à m'apprendre les règles d'usage, la politique, la géographie, l'histoire et tout ce qui s'en suivait... C'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'entraîner auprès d'un maître d'arme, moi qui rêvais de manier une épée depuis que j'avais vu Kouen le faire. J'ai grandis, je me suis trouvée et j'ai compris qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un instructeur, un conseiller qui jamais ne pourrait être mon ami.

Même si je l'aime du fond de mon cœur, que je suis heureuse qu'il soit mon guerrier lige et un guérisseur de l'empire, je sais au fond de moi depuis des années qu'il ne me considère pas comme telle, qu'il sait que ma place peut lui permettre de franchir lui aussi des marches au sein de la court et qu'il veut en profiter autant que possible. Je ne lui en veux pas, je comprend son souhait... Moi aussi j'aurais aimé être bien plus, être une fille légitime de l'empereur, être l'égale de mes demis frères et sœurs...

Ou tout simplement avoir un ami.

Un ami est quelqu'un en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance en toutes circonstances n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un qui serait prêt à vous aider à n'importe quel prix et vive-versa... Quand j'y pense cela semble si compliqué et je jalouse parfois les enfants nés dans la rue qui passent leur temps à jouer ensemble et à s'entraider. Je peux les observer d'une fenêtre isolée dans le palais, eux qui s'amusent en bande sous le soleil. Ils sont peut-être moins riches et moins bien protégés que je ne le suis et pourtant ils ont toujours eut l'air plus heureux que moi... Du moins jusqu'à ce que je devienne une véritable guerrière pour l'empire.

A ce moment là, j'ai réussis à mettre mes envies de côté afin de me concentrer sur l'essentiel : être utile à ma famille. Car à défaut d'avoir des amis, j'ai à mes côtés des frères forts et indépendants que je souhaitais plus que tout réussir à rattraper.

Puis vint Sindoria.

Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu à commencer par la raison de ma venue, un malentendu honteux que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt... Puis il y a eut cette nouvelle rencontre avec le petit Magi et ses amis. Eux aussi semblaient liés par une amitié sincère que je jalousais sans pour autant le montrer, ayant appris à taire mes sentiments pour ne pas en souffrir. Je pensais que, encore une fois, cela s'arrêterait là. Nous étions opposés, rien ne pouvait nous réunir et je n'étais ici que pour le revoir...

Je me suis approché de Alibaba sans m'en rendre compte, lorsque nous nous sommes trouvés dans le jardin du palais. Il m'a expliqué avec gentillesse comment nouer une couronne de fleurs et nous avons parlé, sans tensions, en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu me détendre de la sorte avec quelqu'un que je connaissais si peu... J'en ai oublié nos conditions respectives et j'ai simplement profité de l'instant jusqu'à ce que nous soyons obligés de nous séparer...

Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans ce lit, vaincue par le roi de Sindoria. Il était là à mon réveil, visiblement inquiet de mon état. Me sentant en confiance à ses côtés, je lui ai avoué mes origines, gênée, espérant ne pas commettre une erreur... Et lorsque j'ai entendu son propre récit, j'ai aussitôt compris que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemblait et qui comprenait mes peines... Je lui ai alors ordonné de devenir mon ami, bien que honteuse de lui faire parvenir une telle requête... Et surtout terrifiée à l'idée de me ridiculiser, comme je l'avais déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises par le passé...

« Kougyoku. Toi et moi, on est amis maintenant ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer et je serrais sa main avec un sourire heureux.

J'avais un précieux ami à mes côtés désormais.


End file.
